


sexy time w the friends

by j04d4ns1ut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j04d4ns1ut/pseuds/j04d4ns1ut
Summary: our friend group has sexy sex time together and its sexy ;) uwu owo 0///0 ugu onii-chan uwu senpai~!
Kudos: 1





	sexy time w the friends

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

everyone goes to a hotel tand we are horney. mai and juju and jhordan and maddie and nate and isaac and liam and hailey and breezy and nova and kiki and kio and jas and ange are all sexy and int he sex mood. but omg. in our hotel room there is only one bed omg.... so we all get on there and have sexual intercourse. hailey and liam and kiki and ange and isaac and nate and jordan and juju and hailey and nova and breezy are all having sex bc its my story and i can d o what i want. were having sex and its hot. the sex is reallly juicy and hot and kinky and moaning and hot. its also sometimes gay and theres only like one straight person there so its gay. its a gay orgy and also it was sexy and hot. nate was sucking shawns toes and its gay lol. theyre having hot sex when suddenly shawn gets morning sickensess and he throwes up and feels sick. he isw pregnant. they tajke a pregnancy test and shwawn is dfeifintily pregnmant. hes havin twins,l they go to the doctors office and get an ultrasound and its a boy and a girl and theyre twins in shawns boy pussy womb. shawn kisses everyone bc everyone is the twins parents. 3 months later shawn gives birth to the premature baby tiwns and kisses them because shawn is a pedophile. shawn is a pedo incest pedo. he has sex with his abbies because hes a toe sucking pedophile whos incest.e shawn is gross and has no balls because hes a stupid gay fucking bitch. i fucking hate shawn hes a incest pedo gay bitch who deserves all the slander. stupid fucking tranny bitch, i hate him. stupid man. okay anyways hes kissing his babies (bc hes an incest gay pedo) and then everyone ye4lls at him to stop bc were all the father and wedont want our babies to be traumatized by looking aty shawns ugly fuckiing face. did i mention hes fucking ugly. and gay. and a pedo. and incestalo. he also fucking a dog. hes into messed up stuff. hes a gay zoophile pedophile incestual ugly man. if u looked at his face one time ud leave traumatized bc hes so ugly. then everyone continuers to yell at shawn bc we hate him and hes kissing his babies. so anyways 10 years later the kids are 10 years old and they murder shawn. a happyu ending after all. the end -jordan


End file.
